Mending Sara
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Sara makes two surprising discoveries and it's up to Greg to set her straight so she can see the answers. AntiGSR


**Mending Sara **

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say it? I don't own them._  
_

* * *

_Hey is there something I can do?  
He broke your heart into  
Many Pieces  
Now you've gotta put it back again_

_Now when you're trying to make it through  
And you're feeling kinda blue  
I'll be there to tell you  
That things will change_

Shift was over for the night and Greg was preparing for the trip home and a well deserved day of rest. Just as he was going into the locker room, Sara ran past him, tears streaming down her face. He followed her, worried. He followed her to her car where she turned on him.

"Quit following me, Greg! I'm not some child for you to look after," Sara yelled.

"I know you're not. I just want to help, that's all. Grissom stood you up again last night, didn't he?" Greg wrapped his arms around the brunette and felt her resist but didn't release his hold on her.

"I went to court for that case this morning and when I came home, I walked in our room and found…" Sara buried her face in Greg's shoulder and cried harder.

"Come on, tell me now and you'll feel better later." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I—I found him in bed with Catherine. There! I said it, now let me cry in peace." Sara gripped Greg's shirt and continued to cry.

"Shhh. He hurt you, he broke your heart and I'm sorry for that." It hurt Greg to see his friend so miserable; he vowed to himself to cheer her up anyway he could. "It'll be okay; there are better people out there for you. You'll find your special someone someday. But for now, I'm here for you."

Sara looked up at him. "Thanks, Greg. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be a miserable workaholic who drinks sludge and lives without friends." Greg tried to make her smile and she did, tears flowing slowing to a stop.

"But I have you with your Blue Hawaiian coffee and crazy ideas. Without you as my friend I wouldn't have any friends, not any of which would be living anyway."

Greg pulled back further from Sara to look at her better. "See, I am good for something other than work. But you need to look to the future and believe things will change. Things always change. Now, would you like to accompany me home for a cup of coffee before you go off to bed?"

"Yes, I think I would like that." She turned to walk around the Denali.

"Hey, Sara, can I drive? You aren't exactly in the best shape to drive." Sara glared at him, but his pleading look overwhelmed her. She sighed and tossed him the keys, then climbed in the passenger side.

* * *

_When you turn around  
All the tears will dry  
Whatever was lost  
Will be found  
In the blink of an eye  
When you're losing ground  
Hold your head up high  
Whatever was lost  
Will be found  
In the blink of an eye_

"Welcome to my humble abode." Greg opened the door for Sara, allowing her to step through first. His apartment was littered with papers and CDs on the table and books on one end of the couch. The smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen. Sara breathed deeply, loving the smell of the gourmet coffee. Greg moved past her, saying, "I love automatic coffee makers. Fresh coffee as soon as I walk in the door." He disappeared into the other room, leaving Sara to herself. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'll be there in a minute."

Sara wandered over to the stereo and flipped through Greg's collection of CDs. She saw some she recognized and some she didn't; she picked a random one, coincidentally named 'Random', and put it into play. She was reaching for the button when Greg appeared.

"What did you put in?" Greg handed her one of the cups in his hand.

"Just one I grabbed, 'Random' or something." Greg smirked as she took the mug. She held it close before taking a sip. "Mmmmm. Thanks, I needed this."

"Come sit with me, we can talk." He pushed play and led her to the couch, where they sat down and relaxed. Sara sank down a bit before settling in the corner. She took another drink of coffee before closing her eyes in comfort. Greg watched her over his cup, giving her time to relax.

Greg had always wanted Sara to forget about Grissom, to leave him, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her. What Grissom did had no excuse, but it may have given Greg the chance he needed. He surveyed her as she finished her coffee and set it on the table. Sara sighed and sat up straight.

"I should be getting home; it's getting late." Sara yawned and stood. "I'll take the Denali and come get you tonight." She yawned again and moved toward the door.

"Sara." She paused. "Sara, look at me." She turned and looked at him with tired eyes. "Stay here today. You're tired and I'm not letting you drive home alone. You know what, don't even try arguing; you're not going home."

"Greg, I don't think—"

"Then don't think, Sara; I don't want to worry all day about whether you got home safely or not. Stay here where I know you're safe. I promise to be good." Sara was going to object when Greg brought up a point. "I still have the keys anyway."

Sara walked back to him. "Fine, but only for tonight."

"Great! Stay here." Greg rushed off through the kitchen. Sara heard him moving things around behind the door. He soon emerged, pillow in one hand, blanket in the other. He set them on the couch and removed the books from the end, spreading the blanket out when he was done. Greg then turned to Sara. "Ready for a good day's sleep?"

"As soon as you tell me what this music is? I like it but it doesn't seem…you." Greg laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Out of all my CDs, you pick the only one without words. These songs are _The Planets_ by Gustav Holst. It's my music to relax by. Now, let me show you to your bed."

"But aren't I sleeping here, on the couch?"

Greg's only reply was to shake his head and take her hand. He led her through the kitchen, just as disorganized as his living room, and into the bedroom. It was clean compared to the other two rooms, spotless actually, and so un-Greg like. The queen size bed was neatly made with white sheets and an ocean blue comforter. The white walls showcased a few framed pictures. One of these pictures called to Sara. It was a picture of the whole team after the race; they stood like a family, close and connected.

Sara was about to turn, realizing Greg had left her, when a second picture grabbed her attention. Four people stood together; Greg, another man, and two women. For a second she thought the younger of the two women was Greg's girlfriend, but found that they looked too much alike; they had to be siblings and the older couple their parents. They looked so happy together.

"I see you found my family portraits, my real family and my adopted one." Sara jumped at Greg's voice in her ear. She faced him, a little shocked. "Here," he said, handing her a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt, "these should fit. My sister left them last time she was over."

"Thanks, but," Greg looked at her, concerned, "I don't want to sleep in here. I don't want to take your bed away for my gain. I'll sleep on the couch." She stepped past him and got about a step away before his hands fell on her shoulders. He steered her back to the bed. "Greg, what are you… Oh." Sara fell silent. Greg's thumbs rubbed circles over the base of her neck, kneading at the knots. She was just beginning to relax when he stopped.

"Get changed and I'll continue." Greg left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

_Hey no one should be sinking deep  
I know I oughtta weep  
Like a baby  
But it's really not that bad_

While Sara changed her attention was drawn back to the team picture. Grissom in particular caught her eye. He had hurt her so bad, she felt she should be down, depressed, and crying, but she found herself shockingly calm, stressed, but still calm.

_Cause when my heart was aching  
When my world was shaking  
You were there to tell me  
That things would change_

Sara felt something was changing. It helped to have her best friend by her side when everything was crashing down around her. Greg had always been there, like a visible reminder of everything she had worked for since leaving San Francisco. He became her friend and made her believe things change.

_I thought my heart  
was on the mend  
Now I'm falling for a  
friend  
Someone who was there for me  
When things were changing...  
In the blink of an eye...  
Everything changes...  
In the blink of an eye...  
What's lost can be found..._

Sara opened the door to admit Greg when he knocked, her mind still churning. She sat on the bed and thought quietly. Greg's hands went back to work and the knots in her muscles began to melt away even as the problem remained in her mind. Why didn't she feel distressed over Grissom's betrayal? She also wondered why she felt so comfortable around Greg. She mulled over it, or tried to anyway, but Greg was doing well at his task; Sara knew she'd be asleep in moments.

Her mind let go of all the problems. Greg felt her completely relax under his ministrations. Sara was almost asleep when the answer to both questions came to her, love.

She never truly loved Grissom like she thought. She was his second, then third, priority. Someone else had put her first though, always; that someone was sitting behind her, putting himself second yet again. He had always been there when Sara needed him and here he was again. How could she not have seen it? Greg was perfect for her; he cared for her in a way that Grissom never could, with complete, tender love.

She didn't realize it until just then, but everything changed the moment Greg put her first. Everything had changed in the blink of an eye.

Sara turned around to face Greg, startling him. She looked into his face, his eyes, and saw his love for her, not just adoration or admiration, but true love.

Sara reached up to touch his face, never taking her eyes from his. Gingerly she traced his features before leaning forward and kissing him lightly. She pulled away and watched his face transform from shock to concern.

"Sara," he whispered, unsure of what had occurred, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I finally realized that my 'special someone', as you said, has been right in front of me the whole time. And I imagine he knows it too."

"Whoever he is, that guy is a lucky man, that's for sure." Greg started at Sara, not exactly sure what to do.

"Gregory Sanders, are you my special someone? Will you be?"

"Of course I will; I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Greg." Sara reached in for another kiss.

"Do I still have to sleep on the couch?" he asked.

"Promise to be good?" Greg nodded. "Then you may join me here. So much as try anything and I'll kick you out of your own bed."

Greg crawled into the bed, followed by Sara. He wrapped his arms around her waist and soon they were both fast asleep. Until the phone rang anyway.

* * *

**AN:** enjoy! 


End file.
